The present invention relates to an orientable platform for training or exercising which may be employed in particular in kinesitherapy, reeducation of ankles, knees or hips and in sports of skill such as golf, archery and clay pidgeon shooting.
A golf training device known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,917 includes an orientable platform which pivots on a central ball joint of large size carried by a frame resting on the ground.
This platform may be inclined by two vertical doubleacting jacks disposed at 90.degree. to each other relative to the vertical axis through the center of the ball joint, these two jacks being located at a relatively short distance from the ball joint. The position of the ball is substantially located at the center of the platform, i.e. on the axis of the ball joint, and the feet of the player are offset outside the support area, which requires a very rigid and consequently heavy platform.
Moreover, in such an arrangement, bearing in mind the ball joint in the central position, the jacks act, depending on the position of the player, in two directions, namely in compression and in tension.
Furthermore, the jacks only take the forces in a partial manner since they only react against tipping forces.
The weight component is almost totally supported by the central ball joint which must be strong and of large size, which results in high manufacturing costs and a complex design.